


“Waldstein”｜黎明

by Rachel_Er



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: 伦敦圣所里有一架钢琴。





	“Waldstein”｜黎明

**Author's Note:**

> 他们两个人家里都有钢琴！（或者说曾经有过

“你在这里做什么？”

托尼闻声回头，看到斯特兰奇站在阁楼门口，手扶着门框。

“你这地方宝贝可真不少。”托尼啧了一声，四下环顾了一番杂物横陈的伦敦圣所阁楼。今天是伦敦一年中也难得见几回的好天气，阳光透过斜顶天窗倾泻而下，灰尘在透亮的空气中上下翻舞。阁楼面积不小，但现在被各式各样积灰的物件堆满了，几乎难得找到一个下脚的地方。托尼掀起一大片塑料布，下面堆着一叠画框，还有散落着各式各样形制古怪的钟表和乐器。他拾起其中一幅画上下打量，拿起来时被灰尘呛得咳嗽了几声。

“哇，斯特兰奇，你发财了啊。”托尼端着那幅画仔细端详。画布上的清漆颜色已经泛黄了，但依旧分辨得出上面绘制得精雕细琢的古罗马街道和人物，角落上签着一行小字“阿尔玛·苔德玛爵士”。“你确定这不是你从泰特美术馆偷出来的？”

斯特兰奇从托尼手里拿过画框放回原位，没好气地应道：“又不是我的。”

手上的画被拿走，托尼又马上端起另外一幅，一边看一边啧啧称奇：“不是你的你就随便扔在这里么？哈喽？我跟它打招呼上面的人会说话吗？”

“你少看点《哈利·波特》行不行，”斯特兰奇把另一幅画也拿过来，“以及不，阁楼上的东西都不是法器。伦敦圣所的前前前任管理者同时也是名艺术品收藏家，这些应该都是他的藏品。”

“想不到你们法师届还这么卧虎藏龙。”托尼又逛了一圈，目光又回到阁楼中央最大的一件藏品上来。那是一架长达八英尺的三角钢琴，琴身由桃花心木制成，支架上镌着繁复精细的雕花。托尼在钢琴前坐下，手拂了一把积灰的琴身，然后把琴盖打开。经年的疏于打理使这架钢琴光彩不再，但象牙和乌木雕成的琴键仍然昭示着这曾是件价值连城的名品。

“1908年的贝森朵夫，奥地利制造，”托尼单手按了一串和弦，钢琴走音得厉害，但有些键击槌声依旧清越，“琴是好琴，可惜保养得不行，好在还可以调音。”

“你会弹琴？”斯特兰奇来了些兴趣，跨过地上的障碍在托尼身边坐下。

托尼点点头，“算是会一点儿吧。你想我弹个什么？”

“呃，”斯特兰奇沉吟片刻，“《小星星》？”

托尼白了他一眼：“你就这么瞧不起我的水平吗？”

“我怎么知道你是什么水平，”斯特兰奇嘀咕道，“那么，《第一叙事曲》？”

“你是存心的吧？”托尼不可置信地看着他，“从《小星星》到《第一叙事曲》，从入门到放弃。”

他不再理会斯特兰奇，转而自顾自地开始弹奏C大调《平均律》。

钢琴的确亟须调音了，有的音程荒腔走板，一些琴键甚至按下去就弹不起来。但平心而论，托尼的演奏也相当生疏，第一首前奏曲算是流畅，但他弹得十分古怪，旋律声部全都弹成了16分音符而非斯特兰奇所熟知的延音；大多数人弹第一首前奏曲像潺潺流水，托尼弹的则像弹珠在木地板上跳。弹到赋格时则全然不像样了，错音和粘键不时有之，到后面甚至直接忘了织体怎么弹，开始胡编乱造。斯特兰奇听得满头是汗，搜肠刮肚地想着一会儿要怎么恭维他两句才不至于伤了感情。

“唉，太难听了，”赋格弹完，托尼倒是先一脸忧郁地自我评价了，“我妈听了能气活——愿她安息。斯蒂芬，你是对的，我应该先弹《小星星》。”

“你这得有二十年没弹过了吧，”斯特兰奇这会儿反倒起了怜悯之心，“而且钢琴确实走音很严重了。”

“二十年么不知道有没有，”托尼沉吟道，“十年肯定是有的。”

斯特兰奇往里坐了坐，这会儿离托尼更近了些，不经意间就能闻到他身上昂贵的淡香氛气味，混合着阁楼里的烟尘气和旧书香。斯特兰奇将伤痕累累的右手覆在琴键上，试图弹一段《平均律》第一首前奏曲的旋律声部。他的手没什么力道，触键时手控制不住地发抖，只能大概听个样子。

“我以为前奏曲是这样的？”斯特兰奇只弹了一个声部，但听得出来是明显的延音，“我这手……是真没法弹琴。”他只弹了几小节就懊恼地收回了手，摇了摇头。

托尼不以为然地又弹了一遍，这次又流畅了一些——弹珠跳跃得更加伶俐了。“这叫巴赫的数学化演奏，”他一边弹琴一边侃侃而谈，“三个声部各自独立，结构工整，符合逻辑。从开始到结尾，是同一终止式的不同进行，简直天衣无缝。我觉得巴赫当年也是这么想的——《平均律》从数学和物理上来看是来自天国的音乐。你那种黏黏糊糊的弹法好比给斐波那契数列加了一行乱码，一切都没意义了。”

“我……”斯特兰奇没想到他能把歪理说得这么一本正经，简直不像是歪理，“那你的赋格又是怎么回事？”

“咳，”托尼停下了手上的演奏，别过脸去，“那是因为谱子都忘光了……我告诉过你，我十几年没碰过琴了。”

斯特兰奇没忍住笑出了声。“你喜欢巴洛克音乐？”

“倒也谈不上对什么喜欢，对什么讨厌，”托尼转过头来看着他，阳光给他的头发镶上一层金色，“我不是古典音乐鉴赏专家。不过巴赫让我觉得舒服——复调音乐的简洁、对称和流动，简直是数学的音符化表达。”

“这倒是有点道理。”斯特兰奇不禁赞同托尼对巴赫的看法——当然，不是因为数学，而是他也赞赏复调的秩序和简洁。“不过，我觉得你倒不怎么像巴赫。”

“哦，是吗？”托尼饶有兴味地看着他，“那我像谁？帕格尼尼？”

“帕格尼尼没什么意思，”斯特兰奇又轻轻弹了一段《创意曲》，“七宝楼台拆得七零八落，不成样子。”

“还挺挑剔。勃拉姆斯？”

“伪古典主义者，”斯特兰奇微微皱眉，“浪漫派到勃拉姆斯这其实已经完蛋了。我以前还有耐性听听，但现在对浪漫派以后——含浪漫派——的古典音乐越来越感到不耐烦。矫情，啰嗦，滥情。”

“你知道吗，医生，”托尼投降似的摊了摊手，用看古董一样的眼神看着他，“你的口味简直和我老妈一模一样。”

“我就当你是在夸我了，”斯特兰奇头也没抬，继续颤颤巍巍地弹着琴，“无意冒犯。”

“倒不是说冒犯，”托尼眼睛有些空落落地看着窗外，“帕格尼尼，勃拉姆斯，肖邦。对我来说没什么区别。我小时候练琴学得很快，练完一首练下一首，但弹来弹去也就那样，没多大意思。”

“是吗？”斯特兰奇这回抬起头来看他了，“我还挺喜欢弹琴的。”当他还住在曼哈顿的顶层公寓时，平时来了兴致就会弹一弹那架昂贵的施坦威，并对自己双手精准的控制力感到满意。手受伤以后就很少再弹了，况且现在再怎么弹也不像样。

“话又说回来，”托尼偏过头来，“你倒是说说看，我到底像谁？”

斯特兰奇一抬眼，就蓦地撞进那双浸在金色阳光里的蜜棕色眼睛。托尼头发乱糟糟的，衬衫扣子也没扣好，一双眼睛却亮得惊人，正瞬也不瞬地瞧着斯特兰奇。斯特兰奇被看得微微一恍神，那光芒耀得他几乎睁不开眼。

“像贝多芬。”斯特兰奇听见自己脱口而出的声音。

“哇哦，”托尼眼睛弯起来，里面盛着笑意，“不用说了，这一定是在夸我。”

斯特兰奇望着那双令他目眩神迷的眼睛，更加确信心中的想法。像贝多芬，不含一丝庸俗、油滑和造作的凄苦，永远高贵真挚，自然坦荡。永远光彩照人。

“贝多芬……是最纯正的口味。”斯特兰奇强迫自己移开视线，心在胸腔里怦怦直跳；那双眼睛，为什么只消看一眼，就叫他惊心动魄？

“谢谢你，医生，”托尼站起来，从背后抱住斯特兰奇，“这个评价很高。”

斯特兰奇被他的胡子和头发蹭得有些痒，托尼身上的温度和西洋杉香氛气息包裹着他，叫他有些醺醺然。他把手指放在键盘上，弹了一段烂熟于心的旋律。

“《黎明》？”托尼的嗓音低低地扫过他耳边。

“《黎明》。”钢琴走音得厉害，他弹得也颤抖，闭上眼却依稀似能见到那流动的晨光。斯特兰奇向来觉得但凡标题音乐都不贴切，《悲怆》到底哪里悲怆？《月光》也并不如何像月光。后人的穿凿附会时常使他感到腻烦，唯独《黎明》每每能唤起他对光明的种种印象。

托尼开始吻他了，温暖干燥的嘴唇轻轻覆在斯特兰奇的后颈上，如同光的触碰。斯特兰奇按键盘的手停了，转过身来迎上托尼的嘴唇，与他厮磨在一处。吻过以后，斯特兰奇叹了口气，轻轻把托尼抱在怀里。阁楼里的阳光照得二人身上懒洋洋，下午的时光似乎总也没有尽头。这时候有茶喝就好了——斯特兰奇这么想着，手里结了个法印，一个茶壶凭空出现开始自己倒茶。

“人在英国，入乡随俗？”托尼揶揄道。

“在不在英国我都喝茶。”茶叶的芬芳令斯特兰奇心旷神怡，“你要吗？”

托尼接过茶杯，又看了一眼那架贝森朵夫：“我觉得这琴真的需要调一调。”

“改天再说吧。”斯特兰奇拉过他的领子，再次亲吻他。

次日拂晓时分，斯特兰奇是被振聋发聩的钢琴声吵醒的。他半梦半醒地上了阁楼，看见托尼正坐在贝森朵夫前弹分解和弦。

“你怎么这么早就起来了，”斯特兰奇打了个哈欠，接着睁大了眼睛，“你把琴调好了？”

托尼转过头来看他，一双大眼睛亮得惊人。他显然是根本就没睡过——乱蓬蓬的头发朝每一个方向支棱着，眼周一片乌青，衬衫上到处都是油污。钢琴周围散落着各式各样的工具和零件，现在这阁楼是真的无处下脚了。

“早安，医生，”托尼又弹了一串和弦，“刚刚调好。”

直到这时，这架价值连城的贝森朵夫才显示出它绝世名琴的风采来。斯特兰奇走近了些，听到击槌敲击的每一个音符都晶莹、通透、生气灌注，其音色当真是华贵典雅，清丽照人。斯特兰奇闭上眼睛，感觉到温暖的和弦一浪一浪地涌过来，几乎叫他感到晕眩。

“你连这也会？”乐声停下，斯特兰奇睁开眼睛，难以置信地问道。

“呃，”托尼揉揉眼睛，“刚学会的。其实原理很简单，一看就知道是怎么回事，不过这琴年久失修，工作量比较大罢了。”

斯特兰奇点点头，走过去轻轻抚摸了一排琴键，然后按下一只白键中央C。这枚C4弹下去足足响了半分钟，声音精准清越，绕梁不止。

“对了斯蒂芬，”托尼抬起头来看他，眼里闪现着些雀跃的光彩，“我还有件礼物给你。”

斯特兰奇点点头；托尼坐直身体，双手覆在琴键上，然后开始弹奏《黎明》。

曲调似初发于晨星寥落的夜空，群山环绕的湖泊里散落着些许星光的倒影，风吹过时星光便揉碎了。开头时托尼触键很柔，贝森朵夫音色剔透饱满，乐句波光粼粼，清澈柔美。接着一串玲珑晶莹的16分音符作了过渡，旋律转到右手上，然后便是光的世界了。微芒的晨曦使黑暗一点一点地消弭了，黎明时的光线穿破了天际，而后在天地间交织、跳跃。托尼整个人浸在澈然的晨曦里，像一个不可触及的梦境——像是光。

再一次回旋至主题时，音乐明亮清越更胜，好像湖山上空陡然铺展了万道霞光。快速音型的连续交替，从低到高的主题模进，一架钢琴更甚繁弦急管，日光倾泻天地。托尼弹到这里颇有些吃力了；他手比较小，几个短音阶拇指和小指错按在了白键上，七和弦有些使不上力气，几处节奏也难以跟得上。但从始至终，他的演奏都透彻明朗，没有一刻失去光明。这不是完美的日出，但阴霾更衬得天光惊心动魄，耀目欲盲。琴音转到最后的华彩部，一个光彩夺目的八度刮奏将黎明带至了纪念碑式的顶峰——那是令人晕眩的纯白，是倾耀一切黑暗的光。

斯特兰奇眨眨眼睛，耀得他目盲的白色过了很久才终于散去，而他的耳际依旧嗡嗡作响，眼眶发烧。天光不知何时已经大亮了，自阁楼天窗倾泻而下的日光将气喘吁吁的托尼笼在一片银亮里，让他近在咫尺却又似在另一个世界。斯特兰奇伸出手，发现自己的手抖得厉害，离托尼只有几英寸之遥却好像不能再靠近。他——他像是此世无存的一个梦境；像是光本身。

然而下一秒，托尼就倾身过来抱住了斯特兰奇。他仍然精疲力竭地喘着气，身上因为汗水而又湿又热，脸上还有没擦干净的机油污渍。但斯特兰奇没在意这个；他收拢双臂，将这团冒着热气的光揽进怀里。那灼热的温度叫斯特兰奇感到安定——他竟然真的存在。感谢上帝。

托尼抬起头来看他，眼睛亮得发烫：“怎么样？”

“你——”斯特兰奇张了张嘴，一向伶牙俐齿的他竟然突然找不到合适的词语，“谢谢你，托尼。我很喜欢。”

托尼低下头，轻快地笑起来。“其实普普通通。没办法，确实是临时捡起来的——”

斯特兰奇突然托住托尼的后脑，然后倾身过去吻他。托尼显然吃了一惊，但马上从善如流地回吻了。这个吻好像还带着日出的热度，灼得斯特兰奇的心一片滚烫。他伸手去握托尼的右手，却听到对方在他唇边小小地嘶了一声。

“怎么了？”斯特兰奇拿过托尼的手，翻过来看；托尼也凑过来看。手指侧面破了一道皮，有一点血迹。

“好像是刚才八度刮奏时蹭到了，”托尼想了一下，然后又笑起来，“说起来，我都没想到我还能弹这个。我可真是个人才。”

斯特兰奇捉着他的手吻了一下，然后笑道：“可了不得。”

“我好像第一次发现了弹钢琴的乐趣，”托尼又转过头去看那架贝森朵夫，“我能把这架琴搬回纽约吗？”

“这……”斯特兰奇面露难色，“主要是，这也不是我的东西啊。”

“哦，真没意思。”托尼夸张地耸耸肩，然后又开口道：“你就不能，譬如说，使点什么通灵把戏，跟这位前前前任甘道夫说说情？”

“你能不能少看点……算了，”斯特兰奇扶额，“反正他也入土为安几十年了……能让这架贝森朵夫重焕光彩，想必这位先生也会深感欣慰。愿他安息。”

“我又不是白拿，”托尼大大方方地抽出一张支票，拍到斯特兰奇面前，“赞助你们巫师集会所伦敦分部，数额你自己填好了。”

“您可真慷慨，”斯特兰奇哼了一声，然后把托尼拉起来，“走吧。下楼去吃早饭。”

托尼站起来时打了个趔趄，然后轻轻靠进斯特兰奇怀里。“你不说我都忘了，我现在好饿。”

斯特兰奇拽着他下楼，一边走一边问：“茶还是咖啡？”

“咖啡。”

托尼的尾音有些含混，带着些熬夜后的昏昏然。斯特兰奇回头去看他；他依旧笼在光里。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> [吉列尔斯演奏《黎明奏鸣曲》第三乐章](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=32701049) [企鹅唱片三星带花名盘]


End file.
